To Start Over
by Ultraviolette
Summary: It’s hard to start over especially if you’re in love…Serena needs to move on and learn how to put the past behind her, will she be able to do that or her past will come to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's hard to start over especially if you're in love…Serena needs to move on and learn how to put the past behind her, will she be able to do that or her past will come to haunt her?

Disclamer: I do not own Sailor Moon

To Start Over

"Girl, you have to get out of the house, it's been 3 months for crying out loud"

"Rei stop it okay? Let her have her time alone…"

"Amy how can you say that? She only gets out of her room to go to school, it's not normal, especially for Serena here"

"Hey I resent that, look just because I'm not in the mood to go out doesn't mean I'm not okay I just…need to think for a while"

Flashback (Serena's POV)

'I can't believe I get to see Darien today, It's a miracle my mom let me out of the house even though I got a bad grade on my math test' When I finally get to Darien's apartment I see the doorman and he is looking at me in a really strange way…almost as if he knows something I don't.

"Hello Serena"

"Hey Mark, how are you?"

"I'm fine thank you"

"Good, well I'm up to see Darien, bye"

'Why do I have the feeling that something bad it's about to happen?'

I get to his floor and as I near his door the feeling increase 'Stop Serena you're being ridiculous, Darien would never cheat on you' I use my spare key and let myself in and hear strange sounds coming from his bedroom I follow the sound and suddenly I realize what the sound is when I see him kissing a girl with a passion unknown to me 'How could he do this to me? He always told me that he loved me ha what a joke…I knew it he was just playing with me' With a force that I did not know that I had I make a noise, my face straight like I don't care about what I see.

"Serena wait I can explain, she…" He tried to speak but I wouldn't let him

"Explain what Darien, that you lied to me when you said that you loved me, if you wanted to break up all you had to do was say so I would be upset of course but it wouldn't be even close to how I feel right now, right now I hate you and don't even want to have you as a friend" I saw as his face was showing the hurt, of course I knew it was just an act. "Good bye Darien Chiba" I turn and leave without looking back. I'm pretty sure the girl didn't understand anything but just looking at her face made me angry at her, I couldn't blame her because I doubt she had any idea as to who I was

As I made my way to the elevator I couldn't hold the tears any longer so I just let them fall, it didn't matter that my face would be puffy and red all that I know right now is that I have a broken heart.

End Flashback

"You know what girls, lets party he doesn't deserve for me to be all depressed over him I didn't do nothing wrong'

"That's the spirit girl, lets get you dressed and ready to party"

"Thanks Lita"

I was really lucky to have such great friends and they were right it was time to put Darien in my past and move on

'Good bye Darien, have a happy life'

Okay so what do you think, should I continue? Please tell me it's my first fic

Thanks to all who read this

See ya


	2. Chapter 2

First I want to thank:

**Sakura-jr17, ffgirlmoonie and afallenblackrose**: I really appreciate your reviews and support ) 

**Bunnybunny: **Don't worry about it I never even thought about letting her became one and really like the way she is, and about not letting Darien explain…well…she was always insecure about his feelings for her because he was older than her and everything

Just to get a few things straight, this is a Serena/Darien fic and there are not going to be chapters in Darien's point of view, at least not yet. Also sorry if there are any mistakes in my grammar, I'm brazilian and it's kind of hard to write everything perfectly. And don't forget to tell me what you guys think please?

Okay, on with the story

To Start Over

I woke up early the next day even though it was Saturday, the party was nice but I didn't stay long. A met a lot of people from my school that I have never seen before. The girls stayed at the party, to my shock even Amy. On my way out I met Andrew and he told me to pass by the arcade because he wanted to ask me something. So here I am on my way to the arcade and hope not to find Darien while I'm there.

I see Andrew from the window and wave he wave back and call me inside "Hey Sere, glad you came"

"Of course Andrew why wouldn't I?" He looks at me with a face that says 'Yeah, right. I know the reason you don't show up anymore'. And can't really say that he is wrong but since he is not saying anything about THAT and I'm not going to bring it up. It's all in the past now or so I like to believe.

"Well the reason I told to stop by is because I need a favor…"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I need you to show the city around to a new kid who just move here, his name is Seiya and he is your age I think, could you do this for me? I would do it myself but with my work here in the arcade it's impossible"

"No problem I'll show him"

At that moment the door to the arcade opens and a really cute guy enter, he has long black hair, blue eyes and a very friendly smile, I can't help and smile back.

"Hey Andrew are you ready to show me around?" 'So this must be Seiya'

"Actually Serena here is the one to show you around, I hope you don't mind"

"Not at all" and he turn to me and say "I'm Seiya and it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl"

I blush a little and give him one of my true smiles "Thank you, I'm Serena and I hope we can be good friends"

After about two hours we decided to take a walk in the park, and in this little time together we found that we have a lot in common. He told he has two brothers but they didn't want to move to Japan so they continue living in America and he also have a girlfriend that he is very much in love with.

I told him about Darien and what he did, Seiya told me that I should've let him explain because even though it hurt I wouldn't be wondering what went wrong like I was now. I suppose he is right but I'm not prepared to talk to Darien yet.

Suddenly I realized I was late for dinner and left to go home but not before telling Seiya that I would introduce him to my friends the next day. I got home and ate my dinner, I was so hungry you have no idea.

In my room I sat in my bad and for the first time I wasn't crying, I was actually happy.

The next day

Me, Rei, Lita, Mina and Amy were gossiping in the arcade when Rei decided to turn me the center of attention

"My Serena, what happened that you are happy? Met someone?"

"If you must know yes I did, but it's not what you are thinking. Andrew met this new boy who just moved to Japan and he was supposed to show the city to the boy, but since he was working in the arcade he couldn't so he asked me to do it in his place" I could see the disappointment in their faces but chose to ignore it "He is a really sweet guy and told him that I would introduce him to you guys, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not Serena" said Amy and it was then that I realized that I hadn't asked about the party and what they did after I left

"So what did you guys did at the party after I left?" Oh my god, I could not believe my eyes, all of them blushed even Rei. "I see I'm not the only one who met someone" I had to laugh they were blushing even more now.

"Serena, it's so good to see you being yourself again, I really missed your laugh" said Mina who was still blushing by the way

"I know, it's good to be laughing again but don't try to change the subject miss you are telling me everything with details."


End file.
